Got Milk?
by ohdon'tdoit
Summary: Jessica Rabbit is sold as a "cow" for her breastmilk and her new owner, Micah, can't wait to try some. Warning: lemon content and a bit of non-con content. Commission for Micah. Jessica RabbitxOC


Jessica Rabbit is sold as a "cow" for her breastmilk and her new owner, Micah, can't wait to try some. Warning: lemon content and a bit of non-con content.

I'm just a commissioner. I just write what I'm told to and for a wide variety of fetishes. This was a commission for Micah.

* * *

Micah had never bought a cow before but the cost of milk cartons was rising higher and higher every week. Many people living in his city, both friends and neighbors alike, had grown fed up with the milk industry and how they were quite literally "milking" their customers of every last penny. More and more people were buying their own cows to raise so they could supply themselves with their own milk and Micah was starting to think it didn't sound like such a bad idea for him to jump on that bandwagon, too. A personal cow would have been a good investment in the long run, he figured, so he spent all night researching the best cow companies until he finally decided to buy one of the best cows advertised on the ACME website. The cow's name was Jessica, and even though they didn't offer any photos of their heifer online, the company still proudly proclaimed that her milk was the sweetest kind of all. She came at a pretty decent price, too, compared to the other milk cows being offered online so the young man wasted no time in completing his purchase. His new livestock would be shipped the next morning and he couldn't wait to get her situated outside his large, fancy home so he could enjoy delicious milk every day.

Micah waited patiently all day for the delivery truck to arrive. He had almost given up on any hope of them making a speedy delivery until he heard the doorbell ring later that afternoon. He hurriedly opened the door to greet the delivery man but was shocked to see that there wasn't a man or even a trailer waiting outside his door carrying any cattle. Instead, on his porch stood a beautiful, voluptuous woman clad only in what looked like a black and white spotted bikini. She had a cowbell dangling from her neck and a pair of cow-ears sitting on top of her head, her long, auburn locks falling past her shoulders underneath her headband. Her most noticeable feature was her humongous rack and Micah couldn't help but gawk at her large chest as her cleavage spilled out of the top of her small bikini. She couldn't have been smaller than a 30H cup and he could see her hard, perky nipples poking against the thin fabric of her costume.

Micah had to tear his eyes away from her overflowing jugs to look at her face. "Um, can I help you, miss?"

The woman placed her hands on her slender waist. "You're Micah, right? You ordered me last night from the ACME website." She certainly hoped she was at the right address. If not, she would have a hard time explaining to a stranger why she was dressed up like a slutty cow when Halloween was still six months away.

"I thought I ordered a cow to produce milk for me," he said, blinking a few times in confusion. "But you're certainly no animal." His eyes wandered over her curvy body again and he could see that she not only had an ample chest but long, slender legs and a nice, tight ass. Her body was everything he liked in a woman and it was impossible not to stare at her as if she were a thick, juicy hunk of steak.

"You ordered Jessica, right? That's me," she said, cocking up her chin to get a good look at his face. He was a young man in his late twenties with an athletic build a head full of thick brown hair. He was certainly more attractive than the other males she encountered at ACME so maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that she had been sold to him. "If you don't want me, that's fine. You can send me back and get a full refund. Either way, I'm going to be forced to be milked since I was sold into slavery a year ago. Although I'd much rather give my breastmilk to an individual person rather than be used by everyone in the company."

 _Breastmilk_? Well, that explained why she was so highly recommended on the website and why her milk was considered top-notch. With tits as massive as hers, she would no doubt be able to produce gallons of it a day. He would never have to buy any milk ever again and he was certain having a woman around the house would beneficial to him in lots of ways. There was no way Micah was about to send her back to ACME—he purchased her with his own money so she now belonged to him and no one else. "No," he said, shaking his head. "You're mine now so please come inside."

"Everything you need to use on me is right in this box," she said, pointing to a large cardboard box right by her feet. Micah had been too busy ogling her boobs, wondering what they felt like and how heavy they were, to even notice there had been a box by her feet. Jessica stepped inside her new home, her hips swaying side to side in a sultry manner as she examined her surroundings. He looked like he lived comfortably and had plenty of money to spare, especially considering the fact he was able to afford his own personal cow.

Jessica Rabbit didn't like the fact that she had been kidnapped by greedy businessmen and forced into this kind of labor. Producing breastmilk was both painful and pleasurable to her, but she was at the point where she had to be milked on a daily basis or else her breasts would swell up too much and get way too massive for her to even support with her body. It was a part of her life she had learned to accept but perhaps the young man by the name of Micah would treat her a lot better than the creeps back at ACME.

Micah followed her inside, carrying the box and setting it down on the floor. "I hope you like it here. I hope you'll make yourself at home," he said, admiring her smile as her ruby red lips curved upwards.

Jessica then felt a twinge of pain in her chest as her tits began to grow ever so slightly. Being delivered to his house from ACME's warehouse had been a long journey and she hadn't been milked since yesterday. They were starting to ache and her shoulders slumped forward a bit as her boobs began to push against the fabric of her spotted bikini, stretching the material just a bit. Micah had noticed the look of discomfort on her pretty face before he saw her reach up to cup her own breasts as if she were having a heart attack. He watched her jugs strain against the fabric, increasing in size until she was a 32J cup. She began to pant heavily, leaning forward a bit as the pain of her breasts growing made her feel dizzy.

"Are you all right?" Micah asked, running to her side and placing a gentle hand on her back.

Jessica weakly nodded her head. "I'm fine," she mumbled, staring up at him through her long eyelashes. "But would you mind doing me a favor? My top is just so tight right now. Would you mind untying it for me?"

Micah's cheeks flushed as he stared at the irresistibly sexy babe asking him to untie her bikini. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, grinding her round, plump ass into his pelvis so he could reach over and untie the straps around her neck. He gulped nervously, his cock throbbing lightly in his pants as his fingertips brushed against her soft skin. After fumbling with the thin straps, he finally managed to untie the knot and Jessica's ginormous tits no longer felt contained by the tightness of her top. Her top was still covering half of her tits since the hook around her back had been undone, but it was still a lot more comfortable than before. She had to hold up her top with her hands since it kept trying to slide down her tiny waist.

"Ahhhh! That's much better!" She said, straightening herself up. She kept her arms folded over her mountains so Micah couldn't catch a glimpse of her nipples as she turned around to face him with a small smile. "I have one more favor to ask, if you don't mind."

Micah tried to ignore the twitching bulge inside of his pants as he glanced down at Jessica's cleavage. They had grown bigger since she first greeted him outside his apartment door and he wondered what had made them expand to another cup size so suddenly. He snapped himself back to reality and brought his gaze back to her face, watching the way she panted lightly through her parted lips. "Yes? What can I do for you, Jessica?"

She averted her eyes to the floor, feeling shy and timid underneath his heated gaze. "I want you to milk me. Right now, please," she asked, her cheeks tinged with the color pink from her rising embarrassment.

Micah swallowed down a dry lump in his throat. When he had first ordered a cow, he thought extracting milk would be a simple procedure; just squeeze the teats on the utters into a carton and be done with it. And he had a big yard with a fence to keep his cow in so it would have plenty of room to roam around freely and chew on the grass of his pasture. But having a human female as a cow was a different matter entirely!

"How do you want me to do that?" He asked, intrigued by what she had to say as he stared at her lustfully.

"There's a machine in the box that came with your purchase," she informed her as she pushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "It's a device that latches onto my nipples and sucks the milk right out of them through a pipe and into a glass. It's a complex set up and my breasts are really starting to hurt so if you don't mind, would you mind milking me the old-fashioned way?"

Micah wasn't sure what she meant at first until she reached around her back to unclasp the back of her tiny top, fully removing it. Her breasts bounced with their new freedom and Micah was able to take a good, hard look at her golf ball sized nipples. Her tits swayed and jiggled like a plate full of jello as she got on her hands and knees, crawling around on all fours like a cat or a dog. "All you have to do is squeeze my breasts like you would a cow udder into a bucket."

Micah's boner strained against his jeans and he hoped Jessica didn't notice just how hard she was making him by revealing her bare tits to him and presenting herself like she was a cat in heat. He had to keep reminding himself that he had bought her strictly for the purpose of producing milk for him to drink so there was absolutely no reason for him to feel awkward about it. Milking his cow, even if she was a _human_ , was perfectly normal. "Let me go get an empty glass," he told her as he hastily darted into the kitchen to find something to catch her breastmilk in.

When he came back into the living room, the redhead was gasping for breath. The longer she went without having her milk drained, the more it hurt. "Please hurry!" She begged him, puckering out her ruby red lips into a pout as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Micah nodded and knelt down on the floor. He had never seen a busty babe with delicious looking boobs like her before in his entire life. He licked his lips in anticipation as he reached underneath her to cup both of her dangling mounds in his hands. They were soft to the touch, her flesh as smooth as silk, and he squeezed them gently at first to revel in their squishy texture. He then tucked both of her nipples in between his thumbs and index fingers so he could pinch them hard enough to extract a stream of milk into his empty jar.

Jessica let out a loud moan as her gum-drop shaped nipples were being squeezed. His hands were large and felt good against her chest, and she encouraged him to keep going by whispering his name in an erotic plea for more. "Micah…Please…"

His erection was driving him crazy but he continued to pinch both her teats at the same time until more milk squirted out. He watched in amazement as her cream filled up his jar to the top in seconds. He paused for a moment and brought the jar to his lips so he could sample a taste of her sweet essence. The moment the cream touched his tongue, Micah knew he was in love. Her milk was sweeter and creamier than anything he had ever tasted in his entire life! He downed the whole glass in seconds before turning to face her with a grin.

"Oh, I could get used to this!" He declared before wiping his milk-mustache away on the back of his hand.

He hopped up and ran to the kitchen to fetch as many empty jars in his pantry as he could find. The harder he tugged on her rosy peaks, the faster the flow of milk came out and the redhead kept begging for more until at least eight jars were full of her delicious breastmilk. Anytime he added too much pressure to her nipples, a jolt of electricity surged through Jessica's body and she moaned loudly as her body trembled with delight. Micah bit his lower lip as he finished filling up the last jar. He couldn't take much more of her sensual moaning or else he'd lose control of himself, his cock getting stiffer by the second. She was just so fucking sexy in every way and he certainly wouldn't have minded using her for other things besides having her as his personal milk machine.

Jessica looked like she was about to collapse. He had drained too much nectar out of her and she felt exhausted, her elbows trembling and threatening to give out underneath her weight. Although he had emptied her breasts out until she had nothing left to offer him at the moment, her tits were still just as large as they were before he did anything. He had half-expected her breasts to shrink after he quite literally squeezed everything out of her, but they still remained gigantic, juicy J-cups.

"I think I need to go lay down," she breathed heavily, her chest heaving up and down with every breath she took. "Do you have a spare room I could stay in? If not, I'll sleep outside like most cattle do."

Micah smiled reassuringly at her and helped her climb to her feet. Her legs were wobbly and she had to lean on him for support, resting her forehead against his shoulder. "Of course I have an extra room. Here, I'll help you to bed."

He guided the beautiful woman over to his guest room which was located directly next to his. He led her to the bed where Jessica buried herself under the light covers, exhausted from the long car ride to his house and from all the stress the milking had done to her body. "Thank you so much for your kindness. I promise I will work even harder for you tomorrow in thanks for your hospitality."

Micah turned off the light and let Jessica get some much needed rest as he went back to his room. When the door to his room was shut and he was finally alone, he nearly tore off the belt holding up his pants as he yanked off all his clothes. Fully naked, he flopped down on his bed and released a heavy breath of air he had holding back since the moment she arrived on his doorstep.

No girl had ever affected him this strongly before. Her breasts were just so big and luscious and all he could think about was burying his face in between her cleavage and suffocating himself in their warmth. He leaned his head against his pillow, letting his eyes slide close as his hand reached out to grip the base of his cock. He touched himself to thoughts of her colossal tits, wondering what it would be like to drink the milk directly out of her nipples. He wanted to hear her moan out his name again like a slutty bitch and he wanted to see her tits bounce up and down as he fucked her tight pussy.

Micah kept jerking his cock to thoughts of Jessica until he was able to relieve himself onto his bedsheets. He gasped for breath as he stared up at the ceiling, and even though he had just rubbed one out, he still didn't feel fully satisfied. There was no way he'd able to control himself around Jessica tomorrow if she continued to tease him with her giant melons. However, he did purchase her and she did belong to him so that meant he could make her do whatever he wanted.

She was his to do with as he pleased.

Micah awoke the next morning to see Jessica standing in the living room. She was once again dressed as a cow with a tightly fitted bikini, a matching thong, and a gold cowbell around her neck. Something about her was different, though, and it didn't take him long to figure out what it was.

Her breasts had almost doubled in size. Her now 32L breasts were practically popping out of her tiny bikini top to the point he could see the outline of her areola that was hardly covered by the tiny fabric. Her shoulders were hunched over just a bit as she went to sit on the couch, and she groaned lightly as she massaged her massive jugs.

"They feel so heavy now," she commented, her expression contorting to that of a pained look. "I desperately need to be milked."

Micah had filled so many jars up the day before with her creamy fluids and didn't want his fridge to be jam packed with nothing but containers of her breast milk. He needed to finish off the other bottles before he even considered filling up any more glass containers. "You know, I actually don't have any need for more milk for the time being so why should I?"

The pleading look in Jessica's eyes as she glanced up at him, squeezing her breasts together to help alleviate some of her pain, caused his cock to bulge inside of his pants. Memories of how soft they felt against his fingertips flowed through his mind and even if he didn't need any more milk for the time being, he couldn't help but want to touch them and squeeze them some more.

"Please, milk me!" The redhead begged as he bit down on her lower lip, batting her long eyelashes at him. "I can't stand it! I just have so much milk and my chest is so heavy! Please do what you did yesterday and relieve me of this!"

Micah cocked his chin up as he looked down at her, a sinister smirk curving up the corners of his lips. "Actually, I have something else in mind." The young man walked over to where she was sitting, a feral look swirling in his dark eyes, as he pushed her back down on the couch until she was lying down. He crawled on top of her, his body hovering over hers, as he reached down to rip the tiny bikini off of her enormous boobs, freeing them from their captivity.

They bounced freely for a moment and Micah locked his gazes on them, watching as they danced like jiggling water balloons. Simply touching them yesterday wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger for her and her alluring body. He brought his head down until he was eyelevel with her mounds before burying his face in between her cleavage, motor boating her and savoring the feeling them pressing against his cheeks.

She smelled so sweetly, like a mix of fresh lavender and vanilla, but he figured she'd taste even better. Unable to hold himself back from his primal urges any longer, Micah opened his mouth and trapped one of her rosy nipples in between his lips. He rolled the tip of his tongue over her pink bud, delighting in the fact that it perked up from having his saliva coat it with only a few gentle licks.

" _Ahhhh_!" Jessica gasped at the young man suddenly pounced on her, and she pushed against his chest to get him off of her. "What are you doing, Micah?! Stop!"

He was a lot stronger than she gave him credit for and her attempts at pushing him off were futile. He kept his mouth attached to her nipple, nursing on her the way an infant would until she began to lactate. Cream flowed onto his tongue as he moaned against her breast from her sweet, savory taste. Shivers ran up and down Jessica's spine as he sucked on her a bit harder, draining her of her velvety essence and gulping it all down hungrily.

"Damn, you taste so sweet! The best milk I ever had!" He praised her as he came up for air, only to latch his lips onto her other nipple so it wasn't left neglected.

Jessica squirmed underneath him, desperately wanting him to cease his senseless assault on her breasts. Her tits were already sensitive enough from the amount of milk that had begun to build up inside of her glands, and having someone roughly suck on them wasn't helping much at all. Her ruby lips were parted softly as she began to pant heavily, her eyes shutting tightly.

"Stop it! I don't want this!" The redhead cried out but Micah continued his relentless torture by sucking on her peak and lapping up her scrumptious breastmilk as if this was the best breakfast he had ever had. His cock kept tugging at his pants and Jessica could feel his large member brushing up against her leg through the material of his pants. Horror flashed across her face as she realized just how aroused he was by sucking on her tits, and she screamed loudly to try to get him to stop.

"Don't do this! Please!" She begged, but her screams fell on deaf ears. Micah was enjoying his feast far too much to consider stopping just yet. His teeth grazed against her right nipple before he gently bit down on it, and his mouth was met with even more delicious squirts of her milk the harder he bit down. His ministrations were making her nipples swollen but he kept alternating between licking and sucking on each of her pink gumdrops until he squeezed both of her mounds together in his hands so he could lavish both nipples at once with his mouth. He was addicted to her flavor and he just couldn't seem to get enough of her intoxicating taste.

Jessica began to whimper as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Please…Micah…No more."

He should have felt bad for attacking her breasts like that but she would soon realize that she was more than just his personal cow—she was his toy and his slave, too. From now on he was going to do whatever he wanted to her whether she liked it or not.

He finally pried his lips away from her succulent tits, licking the cream off his lips as he pushed himself off of her. As Jessica choked back a few tears, she thought the nightmare was finally over until she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

She looked at him in horror as he dropped his pants and boxers to the ground. The dark, mischievous glint in his eyes made Jessica shudder uncomfortably as his hard cock was exposed to her view. The size and thickness of his manhood intimidated her and she could only guess he was at least eight or nine inches; definitely the biggest and thickest she had ever witnessed before.

"Come here," he commanded in an authoritative tone.

Jessica didn't like the way he was suddenly barking orders at her. It was like he was a completely different person from before and she found herself growing fearful of him. Unsure of what he would do if she declined, she reluctantly slid off the couch and stood in front of him, only to be shoved down to the floor in a kneeling position.

"Suck it," he ordered her as he reached out to grab a fistful of her apricot locks, forcing her face to inch closer to his throbbing member. When she didn't open her mouth to accept his organ into her mouth, he slapped her cheek with his dick and rubbed a bit of pre-cum on her face. "I said, _suck my cock_."

The urgency in his tone let her know that she better do whatever he told her to or else. With no other choice but to obey him, she slowly opened her mouth until he thrust his hips forward and forced her to take his length into her orifice.

Jessica choked on his thick meat, eyes growing wide as she felt it brush against the back of her throat. Her eyes brimmed over with tears as he forced her head to bob back and forth on his cock as his fingers continued to tangle themselves up in her red tresses.

" _Mmmmmph!_ " Jessica's cries were muffled as he stuffed her face with his cock. She was forced to suck on his groin, her saliva covering his entire length, until he pushed it all the way into her mouth to the hilt. His balls slapped against her chin as he rocked himself back and forward, face-fucking her until the tightness of her lips around his cock became too much for him to handle.

His balls tightened as a rush of warmth enveloped his entire body. Micah hissed through gritted teeth as he exploded his seed into her mouth, and Jessica panicked as hot fluids gushed into her mouth. His salty juices filled the inside of her mouth and she had no choice but to either choke, gag, or swallow it all down since he wasn't allowing her to pull away.

She chose to gulp down mouthfuls of his sticky, white cum until he fully emptied his pipe. The rough hand that had been yanking her hair was now gently stroking the top of her head as if he was rewarding her for her efforts. "Damn, you're so fucking sexy. I'm so glad you're mine," he told her as she sucked him dry.

He finally let her pull away from his cock and Jessica was left gasping for breath. Thinking that was the end of it, she tried to crawl away from him but his voice prevented her from distancing herself any more from him. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet!"

He approached her like a predator stalking its prey, his dick already fully stiff and erect once more as he gazed down at her with fiery passion burning in his eyes. "Those tits can be used for more than just milk!" He grinned, grabbing her ankle and pulling her back towards him.

He then sat down on the couch, his cock sticking up straight the air, as he forced her to kneel before him once more.

"Use your boobs and jerk me off! I'm still horny," he growled, eager to move on to the next step. "If you make me cum again, I'll consider milking you to lift that weight off your chest."

Jessica hated the thought of being used as a sex slave but she was in no position to deny him. He had used his own money to pay for her and he owned both her body and her mind. There was no way she could escape from this household without being tracked down by that ACME company and they would do unspeakable things to her for breaking their contract. Her life was now dedicated to pleasing Micah by whatever means necessary and she had to accept it or face the consequences.

With a solemn look on her face, she edged herself in between his legs and sat up on her knees so she could trap his cock in between her cleavage. Her L-cup breasts were just the right size for her to get titty-fucked by his eight-inch cock, and she used her hands to squeeze her mounds together as she leaned up and down to jack off his dick with her breasts.

The softness of her jugs made Micah moan in satisfaction. She had him sandwiched in between her lumps, the tightness of her cleavage driving him wild. "Keep going, baby," he grunted, already close to reaching his climax. He would have already cum by now but she was moving him up and down in between her tits too slowly. Getting impatient, he reached out and cupped her breasts with his own hands, forcing them to bounce up and down faster so he could get jerked off at just the right pace.

He was being too rough with her bosoms and the pain was becoming too much to bear. Jessica let out a strangled cry as he squeezed her too hard, and more milk began to squirt out of her nipples unintentionally. The sight of her peaks overflowing with fluids became too much and Micah was unable to hold back his explosion any longer.

Semen fired out of his tip like a fountain, soaking Jessica's face and tits with his jizz. To prolong the duration of his orgasm, he pressed her tits even tighter together and continued to slide his member in between the crevice of her chest, unloading more of himself onto her irresistibly sexy body.

By the time he was finished ejaculating, Jessica was drenched in his seed. A hot, sticky mess, she looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, her chest heaving up and down with her heavy breaths. Her tits were expanding just a bit more as her breasts swelled from the milk building up inside her chest.

"Please, Micah! Please milk me!" She pressed, wanting nothing more than for him to wrap his fingers around her nipples and squirt out the milk that was making her boobs enlarge.

Micah was already putting his clothes back on and tightening the belt around his waist. "I might consider doing it later," he replied dismissively. "But honestly, I want to see just how big your tits will grow if I don't milk you for a while."

Jessica could hardly believe how cruel of a master he was. The longer she went without having her breastmilk pumped out, the bigger her chest would grow. Her breasts would keep growing and swelling and Jessica never went more than a day without having someone extract the cream from her in some way. She feared for the worst as she watched him casually leave the living room and head to the bathroom to presumably take a shower and get ready for work.

She curled her fingers into a fist, glaring at the bathroom door that he had disappeared behind as rage began to burn inside her. Sucking on her tits like that and then spewing his cum all over her face and body had been so humiliating and degrading—no man had ever used her body like that before and she wanted to get revenge on him in whatever way she could. No one was allowed to do those things to her body without her permission and get away without paying for it in some way!

And if he wouldn't milk her willingly then she would just have to make him.

Jessica Rabbit waited until Micah was getting ready for work the next morning to put her plan into action. Her breasts, full of delicious gallons of milk, were growing more and more by the minute until they had almost tripled in size. It was impossible for her to sleep the night before with such humongous melons weighing down her body and her shoulders were aching so much from having to carry them around. She had never let them get this big before and even Jessica herself was surprised by her size. Even so, Micah needed to do something about it and she would just have to find a way to coerce him into milking her even if that meant she had to do something daring and risky. Luckily, not being able to sleep had enabled her to come up with a fool-proof plan to get Micah to extract the milk so she'd be able to breathe normally again.

She was standing in the living room, eager to get started as she waited for him to get finished up in the shower. As usual, Micah was up bright and early to get ready for work and she knew he wouldn't be able to resist drinking some of her sweet breastmilk for breakfast before he hit the road. Instead of drinking her milk from the glass, she hoped she could entice him to drink straight out of her nipples as he had done yesterday to ensnare him into her trap.

She heard him turn off the water faucet of the shower and she listened to the sounds of him drying off his body with a towel. After a few short minutes, her master stepped out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

He was surprised to see her standing there with her L-cup breasts now sticking out even further at an O-cup. He had never seen such mountainous jugs in person before, and he was captivated by the sight of them pushing out of her top. Her poor cow-printed bikini top was stretched so thin, desperately trying to hold her tits back from popping out. He was about to comment on how Jessica would need to start wearing things that could accommodate her large cup size until her tits began to expand even more right before his eyes.

They swelled up, enlarging into a P-cup and stretching the fabric of her bikini before the straps could no longer contain her amplifying breasts. The top succumbed to her sizable mounds and ripped in two as her P-cup boobs burst forth and springing free from their confinements. Micah gasped, his cock growing hard underneath his towel as he watched them bounce and jiggle without her even moving.

The redhead cringed from the pain as her tits blossomed into a pair of massive bouncy balls, and she slumped forward from their heavy weight, trying to hold them up with her hands to offer her chest some more support. "This is all your fault, Micah! You didn't milk me yesterday and now they're a lot heavier than before!" She glared at him, her slender eyebrows curving forward as anger burned inside her chest.

"I can see that," Micah grinned, pleased to see that there was no limit to how big her boobs would grow. Unless he wanted his prized cow to die of a heart attack or experience any other medical complications, he'd have to eventually milk her. Even so, he was hoping to hold out for as long as possible to see just how enormous they could get. The bigger they were, the sexier he found his little pet to be and he couldn't wait to see how big they'd get once he got home from work that afternoon. Playing with her boobs was becoming his favorite past time and as much as he wanted to just shove her down and face fuck her right then and there, he was already running late for his job and didn't have any time to spare.

Jessica, however, wasn't going to let him leave the house until he freed her of the heaps of pain she was in due to her ever expanding breasts. It was time for her to get her revenge and make him give her just what she wanted!

The redhead straightened up her back and approached the unsuspecting male before shoving him down onto the couch by pushing roughly on his chest. Micah was shocked to see his slave being so assertive and he assumed he'd have to teach her a lesson to remind her who was in charge of this household. He opened his mouth to scold her but was silenced as Jessica shoved her giant tits right in his face, securing him in a "booby trap".

His whole head was almost buried in her chest as she leaned forward just a bit more. Her "air bags" were almost suffocating him but Micah welcomed their warmth all the same. He pulled his face out from between her cleavage to see Jessica staring down at him with a sultry smirk on her bright red lips.

"Suck on my tits, Micah," she ordered him, mimicking the tone he had used with her yesterday. "I want you to suck out my milk with your mouth as much as you can. If you don't, there will be punishment."

He should have been mad that she was defying him and trying to boss him around, but being dominated by his sweet, sexy slave was too arousing for Micah to pass up. As much as he wanted to see her boobs get even bigger, he was fine with obeying her commands and sucking the milk out of her tits.

He fastened his mouth around one of her rosy nipples, nibbling on the tip and making her moan out his name.

"Yes, Micah! Thank you! This is what I've been wanting!" She purred, leaning over a bit more as she stood over him while he sat on the couch.

He licked at her teat before nursing on her and receiving a mouthful of creamy milk. The way its vanilla flavoring oozed onto his tongue was driving his senses wild, and he sucked on her even harder to inhale more of her sweetness.

Simply having him suck on her wouldn't be enough to completely drain her of her breastmilk, but at least it helped ease the pain a bit. She urged him to keep going as moans repeatedly escaped from her lips, and she lightly flinched every time she felt his teeth bite down on her peaks.

Micah wasn't sure what brought on this change of heart in Jessica and why she wanted her tits sucked so badly when she seemed to hate it yesterday, but it didn't really matter to him either way. He kept swirling his tongue around her nip, flicking and teasing it, before milking out as much formula from her as he could.

The more he nursed on her, the better she felt but as delighted as she was to have him draw out her breastmilk with his mouth, she still wanted to get revenge on him for his abuse the day before. She pulled her boobs away from his face before placing a hand on one of her hips, scowling down at him.

"What you did yesterday was unforgiveable. I'm going to make you beg for mercy," she warned him before reaching forward to yank the towel off his waist.

Shocked to see her being more aggressive than before, Micah watched as the busty babe stripped him down. She got down on her knees to lower her face to his erection, eyes full of lust and hunger as she licked her lips seductively. She stuck out her tongue and licked his shaft from bottom to top in one long lick, his cock twitching as her tongue ran across his veins. She then opened her mouth as far as it could stretch to slide his length all the way into her, welcoming the taste of his rod.

Micah was stunned by the erotic sight of Jessica willingly drawing his cock in between her lips, mesmerized by the way she sucked and slurped on his length as if it were her favorite treat. She had both her hands wrapped around the base, jerking his shaft while her lips remained connected to his head. She was giving it all she had to make him cum as quickly as possible and she was doing a damn good job of it. Her breasts were bouncing in sync with the motion of her bobbing head, and Micah was torn between watching her boobs jiggle and watching the way her plump lips wrapped around his head.

His hands gripped the cushions of the couch beneath him as he tilted his head back, reveling in the warmth of her mouth as it engulfed his cock. A knot twisted up inside of his stomach as pleasure consumed his sanity. "Fuck! I'm about to cum!" He announced before releasing a stream of hot sperm into her mouth which Jessica swallowed down like a love-drunk whore. She kept squeezing his cock as if she was trying to pump more out of him until Micah sank down into the couch, his head spinning as if he had just gotten off a roller coaster.

"That was incredible," he praised her, his member going flaccid after her delightful treatment. He was relieved to see that she was warming up to him and he hoped he could wake up every morning to an amazing blow job.

He tried to get up from the couch but Jessica pushed him back down by pressing down firmly on his shoulders. "Not so fast!" She grinned devilishly before releasing a small giggle. "I'm not done with you yet!"

The tables had turned. Jessica was now fully in charge as she bent down to tuck his cock in between her P-cup breasts. It practically disappeared in the depths of her cleavage as she rubbed him back into hardness by squeezing her mounds together with her hands. Micah inhaled sharply as she made him titty-fuck her, and the size of her monstrous breasts felt even more invigorating than they had the day before.

He was impressed by her dedication to his pleasure and he was cumming in seconds, his jizz firing out of his tip and drenching the voluptuous woman in his white juices. Micah was left panting as sweat formed around his forehead. He had never been able to cum twice like that in such a short time but Jessica was apparently an expert at making him nut back to back. Two orgasms, however, were not enough to satisfy her and she was determined to keep going until he learned his lesson.

She got on her knees and cupped his cock in between her tits again, only to bring the tip to her glossy lips so she could suck on his head until he stiffened up once more.

"H-Hey!" Micah gasped, watching as his cock elongated in between her breasts. "Twice is more than enough for me right now! You're going to make me late for work!"

Jessica said nothing in response as she began to stroke him using her bare mounds once again, strands of copper hair falling in front of her face as she focused on pleasuring him some more. She jerked him member back into a full-blown erection until Micah was losing his mind. "Stop! I don't think I can handle cumming again so soon!"

Ignoring his cries, she continued to lavish his rod with her mouth, her tongue darting out to flick across his tip to swipe up his pre-cum. A sheen of sweat was visible on Micah's bare chest as his muscles began to tense, another orgasm just beyond the horizon. Using both her mouth and her tits on him wasn't fair—he was unraveling more and more by the second until his legs began to tremble.

He nutted from her actions, cum shooting up and hitting her in the face. More of it spewed from his tip and drizzled all over her luscious breasts until her body was soaked in his juices. His chest was rising and falling as he tried to regain his breath. Still trapped in the crevice of her chest, his cock twitched from having spilled so much cum back to back. "F-Fuck…You are a maniac," he breathed, and Jessica took that as a compliment.

"I'm not bad. I'm just drawn that way," she chimed in, repeating one of her classic lines before she dove back in and shoved his soft member right back into her mouth.

"No! No more! I can't handle it!" Micah shouted once he realized she was going at it again. There was no way in hell he could handle cumming a fourth time but the sexy redhead was paying him no mind as she rubbed his length again with her tits until he was as hard as a rock.

With her boobs tightening around his shaft, Jessica tried to slide as much of him into her mouth as she could at that angle. Micah was practically convulsing on the couch, his hips rising off the cushions as he begged her to stop. "Please! Stop! No more! Give me mercy!"

His cries were like music to his ears as she sucked him off, licking off the remnants of his cum from his previous orgasms from his head. She loved the sounds of his begging as she stuffed her mouth with his eight-inch dick, and Micah thought he was about to lose consciousness if she continued on for any longer. His whole dick was extremely sensitive, but much to his surprise, the softness of her flesh and the warmth of her mouth was bringing him to yet another climax, and he came again shortly after and soaked her in his thick cum.

She let his cum splash against her body until the milky texture of his cum was sticking to her flesh. She gripped the base of his cock with her hands and rubbed his mushroom-shaped tip against her nipples until both his manhood and her rosy buds were both perking up.

"I love your cock!" Jessica admitted, watching as it hardened up in her hands as she rubbed his tip against her boobs. "I just can't get enough of it!" Her revenge was turning out to be more fun than expected and she couldn't quit playing with his dick, using it as if it were her personal toy.

Jessica kept this up for as long as she could, alternating from sucking on his cock and rubbing him off with her P-cup tits until Micah had cum a total of eight times. He had begged and begged for her to stop but she didn't listen and kept going and going until he had nothing left. Micah was like putty in her hands, and even though he kept shouting at her to cease her relentless torture, he was secretly enjoying every minute of it.

Her body was all sticky by the time she decided he had suffered enough, and she sat down on the floor with a content look on her face as his semen decorated her entire body. You could hardly see the pinkness of her nipples from the amount of white, thick cum that stuck to her chest and her cheeks and mouth were just as covered in his sperm.

"That was payback for what you did to me yesterday," she told him before pushing up her fat, juicy tits with her hands as if taunting him. "Now are you going to milk me or do I have to punish you again?"


End file.
